


I'm deaf, you're short

by StarishSparkles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deaf Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sassy horseface, Signing, duh - Freeform, helpful armin, hot eren, more tags to be added later, short levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarishSparkles/pseuds/StarishSparkles
Summary: Eren is deaf and the new kid, Levi is picked on for his size and attitude. Eren saves Levi, and everything is fabulous from there....well.As fabulous as you can get with no way to communicate, a crazy scientist plotting against you, and the two most manipulative blonds shipping it!





	

A yellow light above Eren’s door alerted him to Armin wanting to come in, so he stood up and opened the door, smiling. _Hey_ , he signed and the blond smiled before nodding. _Are you ready for school?_ He replied and Eren pulled a face as answer. Armin laughed, or at least that’s what it looked like, and signed _me too, but you know what scarf would say if we skipped._ Scarf was their other best friend Mikasa, but as Eren didn’t know her name and Armin couldn’t sign it, they settled for something she always had on her, the red scarf Eren had given her on the day they met. Scary, they both signed simultaneously and grinned. _I’ll come check on you in five minutes, so get dressed. Nice boxers by the way_ Armin signed with a straight face before running away, and Eren shook his head good-naturedly before closing his door and grabbing some random clothes from his wardrobe. Looking in his mirror, Eren admired his ability to pick out great outfits randomly. He knew Armin would appreciate him wearing the green jacket he’d bought him for his birthday last year, and his black band T-shirt contrasted nicely with his ass-hugging jeans. Eren had always been very concerned about he looked, for he understood more than most how important appearances were when he couldn’t use his words. That and the fact he got a signed lecture from fashion-forward Armin whenever he wore anything not up to the blond’s standards. Which was a lot of the time. Checking his bedside clock, Eren’s eyes widened and he ran down the stairs, realising he forgot his bag halfway down so spun around and rushed back up. When he finally got to the kitchen, he found Armin holding two pieces of toast so signed him a quick _thanks_ before taking the offered piece. The two boys then sprinted the 500 metres to the bus stop, thankfully making it in time as the driver, Dot Pixis, knew their tendency to be a little late. Knowing Eren couldn’t hear him,the elderly man flashed the two a thumbs up as they passed and Eren smiled in thanks. As the bus pulled away, Eren and Armin made their way to their normal seats by Jean, Marco and Connie. Eren didn’t have the energy so early in the morning to decipher their crappy signing, so tapped on Armin’s shoulder and signed you go ahead, I’ll go find an empty seat. Armin’s brow creased and signed back an Are you sure? Eren nodded, so Armin smiled worriedly and went to sit with the others. It was only when Eren turned around, looking for a seat, when he realised his mistake. Every seat was taken. Every. Single. One. Silently Eren cursed his luck and was about to go and sit with the others anyway until he saw, at the very back of the bus, one empty seat next to a black-haired man who seemed more than a little intimidating. Silently he approached the man and, wishing he had Armin to help him, tapped the man lightly on his shoulder. He turned quickly, and looked at Eren with piercing grey eyes. Eren had never mastered lip-reading, but even he could tell the “What?” that came out of his mouth. Upon seeing the mans face, Eren’s whole body froze. This guy was HOT! When the hot stranger raised an eyebrow, Eren smiled nervously, and looked away. Eren was lost. Did that mean he could sit there, or he couldn’t? Tentatively he slid into the seat beside the stranger, and when the other made no move to stop him, sat down fully and dropped his bag by his feet. He offered the other man a thankful smile, but got no reaction. Huh.


End file.
